The League Of Assassins
by Thomas Lowson
Summary: Michael Evers has always aspired to make a difference, but he lies in a ditch bleeding to death. But his story is just beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**The League of Assassins**

**CHAPTER 1- The death and life of Michael Evers**

The young man turned into yet another secluded alleyway. They seemed to be an never ending stream of shady spots, but he expected that of Gotham City. Snow covered this area as well, the bright whites dimmed by the fumes of the city. The knife remained in his abdomen, he feared that removing it would do more harm than good, maybe it would kill him altogether. It was like a steel plug that he feared to remove. His body froze. He felt like he couldn't take another step and collapsed backwards. The young man fathomed what he could of a smile, here he was, a martial arts champion, the human weapon as his friends called him, dying here literally in a gutter.

"How did I end up like this? Lying in a gutter waiting to die?"

"You were cheated", a voice replied. "If you hadn't been preoccupied, you would have easily overcame the drunk", the voice continued.

"Who's there, how do you know what happened to me?" the man coughed out, as the knife took it's effect.

A young woman stepped out of the shadows. She was dressed all in black, complete with flowing jet black hair. Even in the state he was in, the young man could not help but admire her beauty. She was radiant. She slowly walked over to him, with no rush detected.

"I know much more than how you got here, in fact, I know everything about you Michael Evers".

"But... how do...", Michael got out. Blood was now starting to pour out of his mouth. The thick red liquid ran down his face and neck, the warmness of the fluid contrasting with his cool skin.

"Shhhhh", said the woman, who was now kneeling beside Michael. She raised a leather-glove clad finger to Michael's lips, and he fell silent.

"I know that you were born to James and Bernadette Evers", the woman continued. I know that you were born in Sheffield, England, but came to this city with friends to relax. I know that you have been preparing to represent Britain in Judo at the Olympics. I even know that recently, you have resented almost everything in your life". She paused, a sudden realisation came upon her.

"And I also know that you are too stubborn to ask for my help in saving your life."

"What's the point...", Michael choked out. "In living, when in 90 plus years, none of us will be alive or remembered.

"You underestimate man's abilities" chuckled the woman. "Propose that I was able to save you, and give you a greater purpose?"

"Now that" he started becoming still, as death's grasp enveloped him. "Is something I'd like to see".

Michael was now completely still, his head tilted back, and let out it's final cough. Slowly, his eyes shut, his body fell still, and death took him. The woman kneeled at his side for a moment, as if in mourning, before reaching for an object, similar to a walkie-talkie and spoke.

"Master, I have found the perfect specimen. He seeks purpose and longevity" she said, with a hint of eagerness in her tone.

"Good, a team will arrive for you and him, make sure he is not tampered with".

"I will master, no-one will disturb him", she replied with certainty.

"You've done well tonight Talia, with this man, we will fulfill our purpose"

"Thank you, father" Talia said, before removing the communications device. She brushed her hand against the still warm flesh of the deceased Michael Evers.

"Soon you fill fulfill the master's wishes" whispered Talia, as the all too familiar van approached the alleyway.


	2. Chapter 2- The League

The van drove through the winding streets, until it met it's destination. An old abandoned mansion stood before them. To the casual passerby, that is what it would be, a decrepit derelict house that is somehow stood up. But Talia knew it was so much more. She knew the power that lay beyond those doors.

"Bring him in here", ordered Talia, and the small group of men who had arrived in the van followed. Stepping into the house, the stench was overpowering. A think layer of dust covered all furniture, as well as the floor.

Some of the men wrenched in disgust of the odour, whilst Talia remained unfazed. As calmly as she was with Michael, she proceeded to the furthest wall, and pulled at a statue. Almost instantly, the wall opened, to reveal the secret area.

It was an enormous area bathed in a green light. In the room, many men were meditating, dressed head to toe in black garments, whilst two fought with swords. They fought tooth and nail. As one cut at the other's legs, the reaction was immediate. He fell to the floor, holding his bleeding leg. His opponent went for the final kill, his hazel eyes flashing with intent. As he went for that stroke , Talia blocked him, with a sword of her own.

"ENOUGH", she yelled, "this is finished". Her eyes were locked with the winner of the sword fight. Slowly he retreated, and placed his sword in his sheath.

"Forgive me mistress", he begged, taking a ceremonial bow. Talia retracted her sword before continuing,

"All of you, back to your rooms". Immediately, all that were meditating rose, in synchronisation. They dispersed, as did the successful swordsman. Everyone had gone, asides from Talia, the wounded man, the corpse of Michael Evers and those carrying him. Turning around Talia once again directing orders

"You two, take this man to the medical bay" she barked at two of the men, whilst gesturing to the injured swords man, who was still on the floor in agony.

"You", she ordered to a third man, who was carrying Michael's body, "Lay the body on that table, then return to your room". Everything she asked for was done, and soon enough it was just her and the corpse.

"They have dispersed father", she called out, and from a door, pratically invisible behind a stone pillar emerged a man. He was dressed in a mixture of green and black robes, his sllek black hair had two symmetrical white streaks. He appeared to be in his mid 50s, but clearly had the physique of a younger man. He strode out confidently, as Talia fell to one knee.

"Master", she said, as his humble servant. "He has been brought", she gestured at the body. Her father had not looked at her or the body, but focused his gaze on the patch of blood left by the wounded swordsman.

"You let him live, you always let them live", complained her father, who proceeded to raise his arm and strike her down with a backhand. The pain throbbed through her cheek as she slowly lifted herself to her feet.

"I'm sorry father", she now looked deep into her father's eyes searching for some non-existent hint of compassion. Her father smiled and embraced her,

"You did well tonight Talia" he told her, as her bruised face rested on his shoulder.

"If he is strong, we may have the final cog in our plans". He lifted the body high into the air, carrying him through the door he had walked through. This room was not as large as the last, but was still spacious. Most notable was the large pool in the middle of the room, which bubbled away as the clear mixture in it swirled ferociously. Above the pool was an apparatus, in which people could be tied to.

"Are you sure he is everything we want Talia" her father asked.

"He is father. He seeks a purpose, and a lifetime to fulfill it", she replied.

"Good" her father and master said, pressing a bright red button on the wall. The chains that were connected to the slab raised, and the master placed the body on it, connecting it with belts and straps to assure the body would not move. Pressing the button again, the slab descended, and the liquid bubbled and seemed to change colour. Talia's father smiled, knowing what was happening.

Deep inside the pool, the body of Michael Evers opened its eyes.


End file.
